


The Magician's Last Hand

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anti-Felicity Smoak, Crime, Not for fans of Felicity Smoak, Other, Punishment, hacktivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Malcolm Merlyn throws another obstacle in Oliver's way before he would let him stop his Undertaking.! WARNING: Not for fans of Felicity Smoak, to you I advise to look away immediately, if you’re not gonna like it, don't say I didn't warn you. All negative comments will be ignored and deleted. Don’t hate me but Guggenheim and Mericle for Felicity’s poor development !





	The Magician's Last Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Arrow 6x16, only to see Nyssa in there and the only thing I didn't like and which doesn't surprise me either was how disrespectful, insulting and self-centered was Felicity in regards to Nyssa.
> 
> Nyssa would have sliced her tongue out for that but no, Guggenheim wouldn't let anything happen to his favorite pet.
> 
> And I've also been re-reading Green Arrow (The New 52) series, the book called "Kingdom", where was Felicity involved and this scenario is inspired by what went down in the comics.
> 
> And to be blunt, not for fans of Felicity, so I advise you well, do not read this one-shot because you're not gonna like it. I was willing to give Felicity another chance but, some people will never change.
> 
> I don't care if you think that I am some sick psycho or that I need some professional help or that I am a huge Felicity hater but can you honestly say that she shouldn't have been at least called out on her disrespectful attitude? Think about it before you criticize me. There are numerous occassions she should have been called out on how she treats the women Oliver is with and no one does anything about it and the things she has walked away with...
> 
> I don't hate Felicity from the first two seasons, I liked her geeky, dork persona but in S3, S4 and at some points in S5 and S6 she really annoys me.
> 
> So, do us both a favor and don't waste your time criticizing this because I am not in mood for reading whatever bad opinion you have on me.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Even though Quentin let Felicity go, Malcolm couldn't afford to let  _anyone_  or  _anything_  set back the Undertaking, he had been working on it for far too long to let anyone stop him. So, as his contacts at SCPD tipped him off about her name, when she was trying to break into Merlyn Global mainframe, a few of his associates helped Malcolm dig up something that would  _certainly_  set Oliver back as Malcolm looked at the window and enjoyed the vindicated smirk on his face…

* * *

Later, Felicity went to work at Queen Consolidated but then, a woman in a suit stopped her. "Felicity Smoak?"

"Can I help you?" Felicity asked nervously as the woman pulled out a set of cuffs and restrained her. "Hey, what is this…"

"Felicity Megan Smoak, you're under arrest for violating Civil Code 45.3. You have been charged with over seven thousand counts of unauthorized computer access to restricted government material. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court…"

"Oliver! Help!" Felicity screamed.

* * *

Reluctantly, Oliver had to turn to Waller for help as he threatened to leak the information about the incident about Alpha/Omega virus in Hong Kong as she assigned to him agent Steve Trevor, who helped Quentin find and disarm Malcolm's earthquake device. But, none of them expected that Malcolm would prepare another device before Oliver defeated him as he and Diggle watched from the rooftop Merlyn Global in despair how the Glades crumbled and Oliver went into the Glades but too late to rescue his best friend…

* * *

Too consumed with guilt and grief, Oliver left Starling City and left behind mourning Laurel and Thea as Diggle wasn't sure what to do without him or Felicity as he turned to Lyla.

"Can you do anything about Felicity? Please. I need her to help me find Oliver." Diggle pleaded.

Lyla sighed. "I wish you had come sooner, Johnny."

"Why?" Diggle asked, not understanding.

"Well…" Lyla took a breath, about to break the news to him.

* * *

_**A.R.G.U.S. Detention Black Site** _

Felicity held the board with her name and inmate number in front of her as they were about to take a picture of her.

"Wait, I'm not ready, should I be smiling or not?"

"Whatever suits you, Blondie." The officer said as he clicked the camera and put a tray on the table. "Personal belongings here. Cellphone, watch, jewelry, everything. But you can keep the glasses." Felicity did as she was told, reluctantly though. "All clothing parts off, now."

"What?" Felicity gasped, blushing instantly. "Are you a perv or…"

"Body scan. Don't worry, I won't be peeking, there's a scanning room every new inmate must go through, then shower, then your new clothes are waiting for you."

Felicity's face turned red as the officer turned around as she stripped herself of all of her clothes and covered her breasts with her arms, entering a small round room where a beam of light was shining on her, scanning her as the door behind her closed. "God, I'm in a nightmare, I hope my naked photos won't be all over the Internet by tomorrow morning." Then she looked impressed at the scanner. "Advanced circuitry all over the place. Nice. Please, tell me the guards are not some sick psychos." Then another door opened in front of her, where was a shower room as she went in and turned the hot water on, enjoying every moment of it, humming to herself, since this seemed to be the only pleasant moment she could get in prison before turning off the water after a couple of minutes, not wanting to seem stalling as she entered another room, where was a locker, in which was orange prison uniform she put on reluctantly.

"Well, I can officially cross ' _being processed into prison_ ' off my bucket list. Why did Cooper have to be such an idiot?" Felicity muttered as the guard accompanied her to a metal door that opened and she laid down on the lower bunk.

"Your new roommate, Minerva. Play nice and leave her in one piece, if you would be so kind."

Felicity scowled as she saw what seemed to be a… gazelle's tail hanging from the upper bunk and she could swear her new cellmate was purring.

"Well… I haven't had a roomie for a while. Would you like to play?"

A pit of dread formed in Felicity's stomach as her cellmate peeked from the upper bunk and as she realized that the woman had fur all over her apparently naked body, she jumped out of her bunk, screaming and desperately banged on the door, panicking. "Hey, you can't keep me in here with her! Please! Let me out! I want another cellmate! Or solitary! Just not with her! I'm begging you, please! Somebody help!"

"Welcome to the jungle! Cheetah's going to have a lot of fun with you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to all Felicity fans but there are numerous things wrong with Felicity (treating all of Oliver's girlfriends and ex-girlfriends like crap, doing idiotic stunts and walking away with it scot-free and impossible crap, such as freeing a leader of cyber-terrorist group, or the whole Susan Williams thing with Thea behind Oliver's back etc., I could go on and on). If you think Felicity doesn't deserve it, I feel pity for your sense of morality and your common sense.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
